


Glass House

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Definitiv kein Happy End, Der Mann ohne Kopf, Drugs, Folge 106, M/M, Sex Drugs and Hospital, and even more drugs
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Ein Fall führt die drei Fragezeichen ins Planet Evil. Ein kopfloser DJ sorgt für Aufregung. Jedoch bringt sein verletzter Stolz Peter dazu, die Pille der alten Discolady zu schlucken und so hat der zweite Detektiv mehr mit seinen Gefühlen und den Konsequenzen seiner Tat zu kämpfen, als mit dem eigentlichen Fall. (Basiert auf "Free At Last" von kjelliot und somit auf Folge 106 "Der Mann ohne Kopf")
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Kudos: 1





	Glass House

**Author's Note:**

> Der Oneshot basiert auf "Free At Last" von kjelliot. Die Idee ist also geklaut und dementsprechend ähnlich sind sich vor allem die Anfänge der Geschichten. Ich hoffe jedoch, dass ich im Verlauf der Geschichte etwas ausreichend eigenes aus der Idee machen konnte. Die FF hat mich nicht losgelassen, weshalb ich dies trotzdem aufs Papier gebracht habe. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen!

***

"(...) Und obwohl der DJ seine Künste ohne sichtbaren Kopf ausführte, bildete sich Justus ein, ein überlegenes Grinsen, auf dem nicht vorhandenen Kopf erkennen zu können.

Peters Blicke wanderten derweil abwechselnd zwischen dem DJ, seinen Freunden und Amy Scream hin und her. Die ältere Dame hatte, aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen, scheinbar Gefallen an ihm gefunden. Mehrmals hatte sie dem zweiten Detektiv während des Tanzens verschwörerisch zugeblinzelt, ihn herausfordernd angelacht, bis sie plötzlich auf ihn zu tanzte und ihn an den Rand der Tanzfläche drängte.

"Du hast es drauf Junge, du gefällst mir!"

"Bitte?"

"Du bist ein guter Tänzer. Hier, klink dir auch einen ein!"

"Was ist denn das?"

"Der ultimative Kick. Wer das schluckt, wächst über sich selbst hinaus! Der mega Knaller zum wohlfühlen und abtanzen"

"Ähm... danke. Aber ich brauch keine Drogen, ich bin auch so gut drauf."

"Komm schon, sei clever und sei dabei. Du sahst mir eigentlich nicht nach einem Feigling aus…"

Bei diesen Worten zuckte Peter unwillkürlich zusammen. Wenn er etwas hasste, dann war es als Feigling da zu stehen.

In seinem Stolz verletzt, griff er nach der Pille, welche noch immer in Amy Screams offener Hand lag, und beförderte sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung in seinen Mund.

"Cool!"  
(Zitat Ende)

(Die drei ??? - Der Mann ohne Kopf (Hörspiel), Kapitel 8 - 9)

***

Ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken was er tat, schluckte Peter die kleine Pille hinunter. Die alte Dame lachte ihm noch einmal verschwörerisch zu, dann verschwand sie wieder zwischen den anderen Tanzenden.

Einen Augenblick sah Peter ihr lächelnd hinterher. Doch langsam kam das Bewusstsein was er eben getan hatte und die Panik ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.

Was für einen Scheiß hatte er sich da eben eingeschmissen? Drogen waren doch gefährlich, nicht umsonst waren sie verboten.

Und wann würde er endlich aufhören sich mit seiner angeblichen Feigheit provozieren zu lassen? Er war nicht feige, er war vernünftig.

Meistens jedenfalls. Denn sein Verhalten eben hatte mit Vernunft herzlich wenig zu tun gehabt.

Durch Peters Geist schossen verschiedenste Horrorszenarien die er mal über den Konsum von Drogen gehört hatte.

Er spürte die Panik die in ihm hochwallte, ihm den Atem nahm. Er musste schnellstmöglich etwas unternehmen, bevor Bob, oder noch schlimmer Justus, etwas von seinem Fehltritt mitkriegten.

Panisch sah Peter sich noch einmal um, dann lief er zur Toilette.

Er beugte sich über die Kloschüssel und steckte sich den Finger in den Hals. Doch außer einem trockenen Würgen, brachte er nichts zustande.

Er spürte wie sein Herz anfing zu rasen, als das Adrenalin in ihm hoch peitschte und Peters einziger Gedanke in dem Moment war: _Scheiße, ich werde sterben!_

Kurz dachte er daran sich einfach gegen die Kabinenwand zu lehnen. Abzuwarten und zu hoffen, dass alles vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm werden würde. Doch er wollte nicht sterben.

Egal wie groß der Ärger war, den er bekommen würde. Er brauchte Hilfe und die bekam er nur, wenn er Justus und Bob fand.

Peter stieß die Kabinentür auf und lief fast in einen anderen Kerl rein.

„Tschuldigung.“, nuschelte er fahrig. Ohne den anderen anzusehen, wollte Peter weiter hechten. Einfach hier raus und seine Freunde finden. Doch das kalte Lachen ließ ihn erstarren.

„Schisser, hast du die hier ansässigen Klogeister gefunden oder warum bist du auf der Flucht.“

Langsam drehte Peter sich um und sah in Skinnys graue, kalte Augen.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an.“

Doch seine Stimme wollte nicht die übliche Feindseligkeit aufbringen. Stattdessen hörte er das leichte Zittern, das sich hinein geschlichen hatte.

Er spürte immer noch wie sein Herz gegen seine Brust hämmerte.

Skinny betrachtete ihn eingehend. Dann zuckte ein wissendes Lächeln über seine Mundwinkel.

„Scheiße Shaw, du hast was geschmissen.“, stellte er das Offensichtliche fest.

Peter wollte fragen, woher Skinny das wusste, doch seine Gedanken fingen an ihm zu entgleiten. Er wusste, dass er Justus und Bob finden wollte, wusste, dass es wahnsinnig wichtig gewesen war. Doch seine Sorgen traten in den Hintergrund, während ein Gefühl vollkommenen Glücks ihn auszufüllen begann.

Er hörte die entfernten Bässe, wollte tanzen, sich dem Rhythmus der Musik hingeben. Doch als er dem Impuls folgen wollte, spürte er Skinnys Hand warm an seinem Arm.

Skinnys Finger an seiner Haut war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Fasziniert strich Peter mit seinen Finger über die Hand des Anderen. Fühlte die feinen Härchen unter seinen Fingerspitzen, als er den Arm hinauf wanderte. Den zerknitterten Stoff des Shirts. Es war als hätte sich die Textur der Welt verändert und Peter wollte sie erforschen. Wie ein kleines Kind. Waren die bunten Lichter immer so intensiv gewesen? Er konnte wusste es nicht mehr.

Er lächelte Skinny an, spürte wie die entfernten Bässe seinen Körper aufforderten und an seinen Nervenenden zu ziehen begannen.

Peter machte sich von Skinny los und mischte sich unter die Tanzenden. Die Musik schien durch seinen Körper zu schwappen. Jedes Ansteigen der Bässe schien seinen ganzen Körper vibrieren zu lassen. Das Gefühl das ihn erfasste war so atemberaubend, so grenzenlos, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie er jemals ohne es hatte leben können.

Peter suchte die Tanzfläche nach seinen Freunden ab. Er wollte sie um sich haben, das Glück das ihn durchflutete mit ihnen teilen. Doch stattdessen traf sein Blick den von Skinny. Peter musste lachen und als sein Erzfeind (warum waren sie eigentlich verfeindet?) auf ihn zukam, zog Peter ihn näher zu sich.

Und auf einmal wollte er all die Liebe die er in diesem Moment empfand mit dem anderen teilen. Ihn spüren, eins mit ihm werden. Und komischerweise war es ihm egal, dass es gerade Skinny war der vor ihm stand.

Peters Finger glitten zu Skinnys Hosenbund. Doch dessen Finger schlossen sich um Peters und er zog die Hände des Anderen weg.

„Ich ficke niemanden der auf Drogen ist.“

Doch Peter wollte Skinny nur etwas von dem Glück bescheren, das er selbst gerade empfand. Er verstand nicht warum der Andere ihn abwies. Doch das schmälerte erstaunlicherweise nicht das Gefühl des Glücks und der Verbundenheit, das sich in dem zweiten Detektiv breit gemacht hatte. Peter streichelte über Skinnys Haut. War Haut immer schon so weich gewesen?

Skinny entzog sich Peters Griff, nur um seinerseits seine Finger hart um seinen Arm zu schließen.

„Komm Schisser.“

Doch Peter wollte tanzen, wollte nicht das der Abend jemals endete. Zu seinem Leidwesen blieb Skinny hart. Seine Finger gruben sich in Peters Haut und Peter ließ sich mitziehen. Weg von der Musik und den bunten Lichtern. Raus aus dem Club und in die kalten Nachtluft. Und mit einem Mal fühlte Peter sich unangenehm nüchtern. Als hätte ihm jemand einen Schlag verpasst.

„Skinny, was soll das?“

„Glaub mir, morgen wirst du mir dankbar sein.“, sagte Skinny knapp, während er Peter in seinen Sportwagen schubste.

„Schnall dich an.“, war das einzige was sein Erzfeind zu ihm sagte, während er sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen ließ und den Motor startete.

Peter kämpfte kurz mit dem Gurt, bevor er sich in das weiche Polster sinken ließ. Die Musik aus den Boxen schien ihn davon zu tragen.

Und das nächste was Peter mitbekam, war, dass er sich auf das Sofa in Skinny spärlich eingerichtetem Apartment fallen ließ. Er spürte wie die Euphorie durch seinen Körper pulsierte. Ihn leicht werden ließ, als all das Glück und die Liebe sich in ihm ausbreiteten. Peter schloss die Augen, genoss die Gefühle die sich seiner bemächtigten und gab sich ihnen hin.

***

„Was war das gestern für ein Zeug?“, wollte Peter wissen, während er mit Skinny auf der Feuertreppe saß und seinen Erzfeind beim rauchen beobachtete.

„MDMA.“, meinte Skinny knapp, ehe er einen weiteren Zug seiner Zigarette nahm.

Peter starrte auf die gegenüberliegenden Häuser. Doch mit den Gedanken war er noch bei der letzten Nacht.

Er hatte sich so gut und leicht gefühlt. Verbunden mit den anderen Feiernden. Da war eine so grenzenlose Liebe in ihm gewesen, wie er sie noch nie vorher gespürt hatte. Verstohlen warf er Skinny einen Blick von der Seite zu. Doch genau dieses Glück hatte dazu geführt, dass er sich Skinny an den Hals geworfen hatte. Ausgerechnet Skinny.

Und genau deswegen wusste Peter, dass er es eigentlich bei diesem einen Mal lassen sollte. Doch wollte er es am liebsten direkt noch einmal ausprobieren, so berauschend waren die Nachbeben der letzten Nacht.

Er begegnete Skinnys Blick und dieser schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn er meinte schlicht: „Wenn du klug bist, dann wartest du mindestens noch drei Monate, besser n halbes Jahr, bevor du es dir das nächste Mal gönnst.“

Verdutzt sah Peter Skinny an.

„Der Körper braucht ungefähr die Zeit um deine Reserven aufzufüllen. Und wenn du die Pausen zwischen den Trips zu stark verkürzt, wirken nicht nur die Pillen nicht mehr so stark, sondern das Tief nach dem Trip ist wirklich richtig übel. Erspar dir den Scheiß wenn du kannst.“

„Danke.“, murmelte Peter, während er sich dazu zwang den Blick von Skinny zu nehmen und zu den gegenüberliegenden Wohnblocks sah.

„Weißt du.“, fing Peter plötzlich an und er war selbst erstaunt, dass er die nächsten Worte aussprach: „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so dumm sein würde. Dass so eine simple Provokation ausreichen würde, dass ich alle meine Grundsätze vergesse. Und irgendwie ist es auch beängstigend, dass es sich so gut angefühlt hat.“

Skinny lachte leise.

„Schisser, du bist der Einzige der sich darüber wundert. Was deine Feigheit angeht bist du so leicht zu spielen, wie eine Kinderflöte. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, statistisch ist Alkohol viel gefährlicher als so mach andere illegale Droge. Also mach dir nicht ins Hemd deswegen.“

Verdutzt sah Peter zu Skinny hinüber.

„Was, der Dicke ist nicht der Einzige der sich mal über n Thema informiert hat und ne Statistik lesen kann.“

„Ok, ich sag ja gar nichts.“, wandte Peter mit einem leichten Lächeln ein. „Also klär mich auf.“

Schweigend hörte Peter Skinny dabei zu, wie dieser über die Gefährlichkeit von Binde- und Streckmitteln sprach und warum es den Rausch kontrollierbarer machen würde, wenn Drogen legal wären und man wüsste was in den Pillen drin ist, ebenso wie es sich auf die Eindämmung neuer Drogen auswirken würde, deren Wirkung man nicht abschätzen konnte.

„Außerdem geht es den Staat nen verfickten Scheißdreck an, was n Erwachsener mit seinem Körper anstellt.“, beendete Skinny seinen Monolog.

Peter ließ Skinnys Worte sacken. Gab es wirklich gute Gründe Drogen zu legalisieren? Bisher hatte er immer gedacht, es sei gut, dass alle harten Drogen illegal waren. Doch er spürte wie die ersten Zweifel an ihm zu nagen begannen.

***

Peter spürte Justus' und Bobs neugierige Blicke auf sich. Doch was sie zu erzählen hatten über den tragischen Tod der alten Discolady, begrub alle Fragen die in seine Richtung hätten aufkommen können.

Peter fühlte sich noch immer als würde er schweben. Und er wusste, dass er mehr Anteil nehmen sollte, an dem Tod der alten Frau. Dass es ihm zusetzen sollte, dass sie offenbar an den gleichen Drogen zugrunde gegangen war, die ihm letzte Nacht dieses grenzenlose Glück geschenkt hatten. Doch in seinem Kopf spielte immer noch eine leise Melodie die nur er zu hören schien.

Und auch die nächsten Tage musste Peter immer wieder an den Rausch denken. An das Glück das durch seine Adern pulsiert war. Und er wusste, dass er es wieder spüren wollte.

Erschrocken hielt Peter inne. Er spürte wie Angst bei dem Gedanken in ihm hochstieg. War er bereits süchtig? Er, Peter Shaw, ein Junkie? Süchtig nach Ecstasy? Ging das überhaupt, dass man nach einmaligem Konsum abhängig wurde?

Peter spürte den Wunsch sich jemandem anvertrauen zu können. Über seine Sorgen und Zweifel sprechen zu können. Justus könnte seine Fragen bestimmt beantworten. Es gab doch keine Frage auf die ihr erster Detektiv keine Antwort kannte. Doch Peter wollte sich den verurteilenden Fragen seines Freundes nicht aussetzen. Er brauchte Rat, keinen Richtspruch. Und zu Bob konnte er zwar immer kommen um sein Herz auszuschütten, doch auch er wäre ihm bei seinen jetzigen Problemen wohl keine große Hilfe.

Ihm fiel nur eine Person ein, die ihm mit seinem Dilemma urteilsfrei begegnen würde. Und die wollte er eigentlich nicht fragen. Doch Peter musste sich eingestehen, dass er außer Skinny niemanden kannte, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte und der ihm seine Fragen beantworten konnte.

***

Nervös trommelte Peter mit den Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum, während seine Blicke immer wieder an dem eckigen Gebäudekomplex empor glitten. Es sollte nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, dass er hier auftauchte. Peter atmete tief durch, dann verließ er seinen roten MG. Er zögerte noch einmal, sah ein weiteres Mal an dem Gebäude mit den zu vielen, zu kleinen Apartments empor. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und überwand die letzten Meter.

Die Tür war nicht richtig ins Schloss gefallen. Vielleicht war es Glück für ihn. Vielleicht hätte Skinny die Tür gar nichts erst geöffnet, wenn Peter sich gemeldet hätte. Der zweite Detektiv joggte die Treppenstufen empor. Er versuchte das ungute Gefühl das seinen Nacken hochzukriechen begann nach hinten zu schieben. Versuchte die Wasserflecken an den Wänden und den abbröckelnden Putz auszublenden. Den muffigen Geruch von Wasser das in den Wänden stand nicht wahrzunehmen. Es gelang ihm nicht so gut, wie er gehofft hatte.

Als er an Skinnys Tür klopfte, hörte es sich dumpf an und er hoffte, dass Skinny es überhaupt wahrnahm. Doch schon kurz darauf waren da schlurfende Schritte im Inneren und die Tür wurde einen Spalt breit geöffnet.

Skinnys Augen weiteten sich kurz vor Überraschung, dann lag die Gleichgültigkeit wieder wie eine perfekte Maske über den Zügen seines Erzfeindes.

„Was willst du hier?“

„Können wir das drinnen besprechen?“, fragte Peter und warf einen nervösen Blick über die Schulter. Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern und machte den Weg frei.

Peter ließ sich auf das durchgesessene Sofa fallen, während er Skinnys aufmerksamen Blick auf sich spürte.

„Also Schisser, was willst du hier?“

„Bin ich…“ Peter stockte, doch er zwang sich die nächsten Worte auszusprechen. „Bin ich süchtig? Ich meine, ich muss oft an den Rausch zurückdenken und jedes Mal will ein Teil von mir es wiederholen.“

Unsicher sah Peter Skinny an und für das spöttische Grinsen, wollte er ihm am liebsten eine rein hauen. Aber er wusste auch, dass das kontraproduktiv wäre, also zwang er sich seine Fäuste ruhig zu halten. Ihm entgingen jedoch nicht Skinnys belustigte Blicke zu seinen Händen, die sich nur allmählich entkrampften.

„Schisser, man wird nicht süchtig, nur weil man einmal ne Pille schmeißt. Ist beim Alk ja auch nicht so. Die Frage ist nur, brauchst du den Rausch um dein Leben zu vergessen und um überhaupt etwas Gutes fühlen zu können oder ist es lediglich ein gelegentlicher Spaß. Oder anders gefragt, kontrollierst du die Droge oder kontrolliert sie dich?“

***

„Tja, soeben wurde uns die Aufklärung unseres aktuellen Falles nahezu aufs Butterbrot geschmiert. Hinter dem ganzen Satanskram steck nichts anderes, als eine plumpe Werbestrategie die dem einzigen Sinn und Zweck dient, dem Planet Evil Club noch mehr Gäste zu bescheren.“

„Das muss man sich mal vorstellen.“, meinte Bob.

„Monique Carrera und auch wir können uns also ganz entspannt in den Sessel zurücklehnen und uns von nun an wieder mit wichtigen Dingen beschäftigen.“, sagte Peter vergnügt.

„Ach ja? Wie zum Beispiel mit dem Thema: Peter Shaw schluckt heimlich Drogen?“, fragte Justus.

„Was?“

„Bin ich jetzt im falschen Film gelandet oder was ist hier los?“, wollte Bob aufgebracht wissen.

„Zur Aufklärung kann uns nur Peter verhelfen, da die zweite und einzig weitere Tatzeugin verstorben ist und laut Mandys Aussage bereits morgen Vormittag beerdigt wird.“

„Was ist denn nun Peter?“

„Ja, es ist… es ist wahr Bob. Justus hat mich im Planet Evil wohl dabei beobachtet wie Amy Scream mir eine Aufputschpille zusteckte.“

„Wie bitte?“, hauchte Bob tonlos.

„Diese Aussage ist nur ein halbes Geständnis. Denn schließlich habe ich genau gesehen wie du die Droge anschließend in deinem Mund verschwinden ließest.“

„Peter!“

(Zitat Ende)

(Die drei ??? - Der Mann ohne Kopf (Hörspiel), Kapitel 27)

***

Peter schluckte. Wie gerne würde er Justus anfahren, dass er seine dämlichen Glotzaugen zu schnell abgewandt hatte, dass er nicht gesehen hatte, wie er die Pille wieder ausgespuckt hatte. Doch das konnte er nicht. Er hatte die Pille tatsächlich geschluckt. Und das zu leugnen war zwecklos.

„Ich weiß, es war dumm.“, sagte Peter mehr zum Fußboden, als zu seinen beiden Kollegen.

„Amy Scream hat gemeint, ich sei feige, als ich die Pille ablehnte. Und da ist irgendwas in mir durchgebrannt und ich hab das Scheißteil einfach geschluckt.“

„Zweiter, das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein!“, fuhr Justus ihn auch sogleich an.

„Justus, versprochen, soetwas wird nie wieder vorkommen.“

Justus gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich, den Peter am liebsten mit einem Augenrollen quittiert hätte. Denn er wusste, dass er nicht vor hatte das Versprechen zu halten.

***

Ganz so leicht wie Peter es sich damals vorgestellt hatte, war die Lösung ihres Falls nicht gewesen und zu seinem Leidwesen waren sie nur knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Doch die drei Fragezeichen hatten es geschafft Amy Scream und ihren Komplizen Jim Cowley zu überführen. Und ein Fall hatte danach den anderen gejagt, so dass Peter gar nicht gemerkt hatte wie schnell die Monate vergangen waren. An die Nacht im Planet Evil dachte er erst wieder, als Jeffrey ihn fast schon dazu nötigte einen neuen, kleinen Club in Rocky Beach auszutesten.

Die neonfarbene Schrift flackerte leicht und Peter warf dem Türsteher einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Besonders einladend wirkte der Schuppen nicht. Eine Treppe führte zu einer Kellertür, aus deren Eingang sich steigernde Bässe und bunte Lichter drängten. Doch die anderen Feiernden wirkten ausgelassen, sein erster Eindruck schien sich nicht zu bestätigen.

Grinsend warf Jeffrey ihm einen Blick von der Seite zu, dann betraten sie den Club.

Die Luft im Inneren schien zu knistern, so aufgeladen schien sie durch die vielen, tanzenden Menschen zu sein, die sich zu dem Dröhnen der elektrischen Beats bewegten.

Bunte Lichter zuckten über die tanzende Menge und sofort wollte Peter sich unter sie mischen. Doch Jeffreys Plan beinhaltete noch einen Zwischenstop an der Bar.

Lässig lehnte Peter sich gegen den Tresen und beobachtete die feiernde Meute. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, zurück zum Planet Evil, zu dem MDMA. Wie wäre der Abend wohl verlaufen, wenn er nicht mit Justus und Bob dagewesen wäre? Wenn er die Erfahrung hätte machen können, ohne Schuldgefühle und Angst?

„Schisser, mit dir habe ich hier nicht gerechnet.“

Peter zuckte zusammen, als er die nasale Stimme neben sich hörte. Es war als hätte Skinny seine Gedanken gelesen.

„Mit deiner Visage habe ich auch nicht gerechnet.“, gab er vielleicht eine Spur zu spitz zurück.

Skinny lächelte. Und die Arroganz die darin mitschwang, brachte Peter dazu, seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufzubringen, um Skinny nicht einfach nur aus einer Laune heraus eine runter zu hauen.

„Denkst du manchmal an die Nacht im Planet Evil zurück?“, wollte Skinny anscheinend unbekümmert wissen.

Peter ließ den Blick über die Feiernden schweifen. Eine Stimme flüsterte ihm zu, er solle Skinny stehen lassen. Doch hatte er sich nicht eben noch genau so eine Situation gewünscht? Und bevor er antworten konnte, zog Skinny ihn in eine dunklere Ecke.

Peter blickte auf die Pillen in Skinnys Hand. Der letzte Rausch war schon so lange her, dass die Erinnerung kaum mehr als ein vages Gefühl im Hinterkopf war. Doch er wusste noch, dass er sich nie zuvor so gut gefühlt hatte, oder zumindest auf diese Art, und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er die Entscheidung schon längst getroffen hatte.

Mit einem leichten Zögern nahm er Skinny eine der kleinen Pillen aus der offenen Handfläche.

In dem Moment kam Jeffrey mit zwei Bier in den Händen zu ihnen.

„Skinny, was willst du hier?“, fragte er in routiniert, genervtem Ton. Doch dann sah er von der Pille in Skinnys Hand auf die zwischen Peters Fingern und das Verstehen breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus.

„Parker, wie siehts aus?“

Jeffrey sah zwischen Peter und Skinny abwechselnd hin und her.

„Vertraust du ihm?“, wollte Jeffrey schließlich wissen.

Peter betrachtete Skinny eingehend. Er musste an seinen ersten Trip denken, daran wie Skinny sich um ihn gekümmert hatte.

„Ja.“

Skinny hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue.

„Schisser, noch eins: Ich werde diesmal keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen, dass du auf nem Trip bist.“

Peter versuchte den fragenden Blick von Jeffrey zu ignorieren. Er wusste was das hieß. Und er wusste auch, dass es einen Teil in ihm gab, der es nur ungerne zugab, aber der neugierig war wie es sich anfühlen würde mit einem Kerl weiter zu gehen als nur zu knutschen. Doch ob ausgerechnet Skinny Norris dafür die beste Wahl war, bezweifelte Peter.

Eingehend betrachtete Peter Skinny. Auf eine abgefuckte Weise sah Skinny gut aus, heiß. Und es gab keine Freundschaft die er zerstören könnte, wenn er was mit Skinny anfing. Außerdem tat es einfach mal gut Justus zwanghafter Moral, die sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt zu haben schien, einfach mal eine Nacht entkommen zu können.

Peter schluckte, dann nickte er leicht.

Ein leichtes Lächeln zuckte um Skinnys Mundwinkel.

Jeffreys Hand schwebte unschlüssig in der Luft, während er noch immer zwischen Peter und Skinny hin und her sah. Dann ließ er die Hand sinken.

„Ich glaube ich bleib da doch lieber beim Alkohol. Da weiß ich, dass ich nen guten Rausch habe.“, sagte er gutgelaunt.

Peter lachte.

„Du weiß nicht was ein guter Rausch ist, wenn du nur beim Alkohol bleibst.“

Jeffrey sah Peter fest in die Augen, während er die verbliebene kleine Pille nahm, sie kurz zwischen den Fingern drehte und sie dann ohne noch einmal zu zögern in seinen Mund beförderte. Zusammen mit etwas Bier schluckte er den kleinen Stimmungsaufheller hinunter.

Lächelnd betrachtete Peter seinen Freund, dann legte auch er sich die kleine Pille auf die Zunge, nahm Jeffrey das Bier aus der Hand und spülte sie mit einem großen Schluck hinunter.

Das Bier hinterließ einen bitteren Geschmack, doch der verging während Peter spürte wie das leise Kribbeln der Vorfreude durch seinen Körper jagte.

„Shaw, du hast das Wichtigste vergessen.“, erinnerte Skinny ihn. Und es dauerte einen Augenblick bis Peter klar wurde, was er meinte. Dann kramte er das Portemonnaie aus der Hosentasche und drückte Skinny einige Scheine in die Hand.

Skinny zählte das Geld, dann nickte er Peter zu.

„Viel Spaß.“, sagte er noch mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, dann verschwand er in der Menge.

Peter und Jeffrey tanzten ausgelassen, während Peter gespannt darauf wartete, dass die Wirkung der Droge einsetzte. Er lachte Jeffrey zu, doch sein Körper schien nicht auf die Pille zu reagieren. Die Enttäuschung wollte sich gerade in Peters Brust breit machen, als er merkte wie sein Herz zu flattern begann.

Für einen kurzen Moment packte ihn wieder die Angst. Das was er getan hatte entzog sich komplett seiner Kontrolle. Und für einen Moment dachte Peter wieder er müsse jeden Augenblick sterben. Doch dann verwandelte sich das Gefühl und er hatte den Eindruck dass sich etwas änderte, als sich eine grenzenlose Leichtigkeit in ihm auszudehnen begann. Da war so viel Liebe für die Menschen in deren Mitte er tanzte. Das Gefühl mit ihnen zu verschmelzen.

Er sah wie Jeffrey lachte und seine gute Laune schien in höher zu tragen. Die Bässe vibrierten durch seinen Körper, steigerten den Rausch. Die bunten Lichter die auf Jeffreys Haut tanzten, faszinierten Peter, ließen ihn eine Seite von Jeffrey sehen, die er bisher nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Dann löste Peter seinen Blick von Jeffrey, gab sich wieder alleine dem Rhythmus der Musik hin und hatte doch das Gefühl sein Glück mit allen anderen um ihn herum teilen zu können. Peter sah über die Feiernden hinweg, spürte sich wie angezogen von den grauen Augen und dem kalten Lächeln. Ohne darüber nachzudenken ging er auf Skinny zu.

Peter legte seine Arme um Skinny, zog den anderen dichter an sich heran. Er spürte dessen heißen Atem auf seiner Haut, die Finger die den leichten Stoff seines Shirt zerknitterten. Peter konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals etwas so intensiv wahrgenommen zu haben. Langsam beugte er sich vor, seine Lippen fanden die seines Erzfeindes.

***

Lächelnd lag Peter im Bett. Der Morgen graute bereits, doch die Bilder die noch durch seinen Kopf zuckten, ließen ihn nicht einschlafen. Der Abglanz nie dagewesenen Glücks pulsierte noch durch seine Adern und er gab sich dem Nachbeben ganz hin.

Er dachte an Skinny, an das was sie auf der Toilette getrieben hatten, das fahle Neonlicht, dass die Schatten tiefer hatte werden lassen. Oder war ihm das nur so vorgekommen? Sicher war Peter sich nicht. Seine Wahrnehmung mochte ihn trügen. Denn langsam schienen die Bilder abzuflachen, die Kontraste sich zu verringern, die Gerüche an Intensität zu verlieren.

Das sanfte Lächeln das sich auf seine Lippen gelegt hatte schien nicht verschwinden zu wollen. Er wollte die Musik noch ein letztes Mal hören bevor er einschlief und sich noch einmal den Bildern hingeben. Er war ein Junkie, das musste Peter sich eingestehen. Er brauchte das High. Den Adrenalinrausch. Doch auf welchem Weg es zu ihm kam, war nicht wichtig.

Peter griff auf den Nachttisch, hielt das kleine Tütchen mit den zwei Pillen, die Skinny ihm noch zugesteckt hatte, hoch. Diesen Kick konnte ihm der Sport nicht geben, das war einmalig. Aber es kam nah dran. Und er freute sich schon auf das nächste Mal, wenn er sich der Droge wieder hingeben würde. Doch bis dahin würden noch einige Monate vergehen in dem ihm nur das High des Sports und der Verbrecherjagd blieb.

***

Die nächsten Tage fühlte Peter sich erschöpft. Er spürte, dass er durch den Rausch seine Serotoninreserven ausgeschöpft hatte und sein Körper verlangte nach Ruhe um sich regenerieren zu können. Doch das erwartete Tief, das Gefühl zu fallen und am Abgrund seiner Gefühle aufzuschlagen, blieb erstaunlicherweise aus. Das einzige womit der zweite Detektiv zu kämpfen hatte, waren leichte Kopfschmerzen. Und als er sich zum hundertsten Mal über die Kiefermuskulatur strich in der Hoffnung für ein wenig Entspannung sorgen zu können, musste Peter sich eingestehen, dass das wohl das Schlimmste am Kater war. Doch das brachte nur ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

Er dachte zurück, an die Tage die er mit stärkeren Kopfschmerzen und in wesentlich schlechterer Verfassung zu Hause verbracht hatte, weil er doch mal einen zu viel getrunken hatte. Peter schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Den Rausch den er nun erleben durfte war um ein vielfaches intensiver, der Kater nicht mal annähernd so schlimm. Warum jemand Alkohol trank, während man MDMA konsumieren konnte, entzog sich seinem Verständnis.

***

„Auf unseren Abschluss.“, sagte Justus feierlich, während sie mit ihren Colaflaschen anstießen.

„Das wird komisch sein, nicht mehr mit euch in einer Stadt zu wohnen, wenn wir aufs College gehen.“, meinte Bob.

Peter nickte, aber er versuchte die Trauer darüber nicht zu offensichtlich zu zeigen.

„Bob, du wirst Journalismus studieren, das hast du dir so sehr gewünscht. Und Justus wird bei seinem Jurastudium alle anderen in den Schatten stellen. Das wird eine großartige Zeit. Und wir sehen uns immer noch in den Semesterferien. Das ist nicht das Ende, sondern lediglich der Anfang von einem neuen Kapitel.“

Bobs Augen leuchteten auf. Peter wusste, wie schwer die Trennung für sie alle drei werden würde, doch vor allem Bob träumte schon seit langem von seiner Zukunft bei der Zeitung und um nichts in der Welt wollte er ihm das madig reden. Dafür gönnte er seinen Freunden ihr Glück viel zu sehr.

Peter sah sich noch einmal in ihrer Aula um, die festlich geschmückt worden war. Der offizielle Teil des Tages war schon lange verstrichen und alles was ihnen noch blieb war ihren Abschluss gebührend zu feiern.

Musik drang aus den Boxen und die ersten bewegten sich gutgelaunt im Rhythmus. Peter lächelte, suchte mit den Fingern nach dem Tütchen in seiner Hosentasche. Dann förderte er es zu Tage. Wenn es einen Anlass gab, dann war es heute.

„Peter.“, sagte Bob mahnend, als er sah, was der zweite Detektiv in den Fingern hielt.

„Zweiter, du willst dir doch nicht wirklich hier eine Pille einwerfen?“, fragte Justus empört. Aber Peter musste, ob ihrer Entrüstung nur lachen, dann deutete er auf die leeren Bierflaschen auf die Tische vor ihnen.

„Wo ist bitteschön der Unterschied, ob ich mich mit Alkohol abschieße oder mir MDMA einschmeiße?“

Doch Peter unterbrach Justus, der offensichtlich gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte.

„Just, ich habe seit meinem zweiten Trip keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr angerührt. Ich kann dem einfach nichts mehr abgewinnen, wenn erwachsene Menschen auf einmal wieder zu Babys werden. Das fängt bei den motorischen Fähigkeiten an, geht über das lallen, sich einkotzen und endet beim Kater. Und wenn ich mir zwei Mal im Jahr ne Pille einwerfe, bin ich von einer Sucht meilenweit entfernt. Die meisten aus unserem Jahrgang betrinken sich öfter.“

Damit hatte er Justus offensichtlich einiges an Wind aus den Segeln genommen, denn der erste Detektiv drehte nur ungehalten seine Colaflasche in den Händen, während er Peter mit Blicken zu erdolchen schien.

Peter lächelte Justus demonstrativ zu, als er das Tütchen öffnete. Darin befanden sich zwei Pillen. Eine für jetzt, die zweite hatte Peter für Jeffrey mitgebracht. Und sollte der kein Interesse daran haben, hatte er sie immer noch für einen anderen Zeitpunkt.

Bob ließ sein Glas nervös in seinen Händen kreisen, seine Blicke huschten unstet zwischen Peter und Justus hin und her. Dann fragte er: „Wie fühlt sich so ein Ecstasyrausch eigentlich an?“

Peter dachte kurz nach, dann antwortete er: „Es gibt Dinge die du erlebt haben musst, weil man sie nicht beschreiben kann. Und das gehört eindeutig dazu.“

Bob sah auf das Glas in seinen Händen hinunter und Peter konnte nicht mal erahnen was sein bester Freund wohl gerade dachte. Justus hatte anscheinend eine Ahnung, denn sein Tonfall war ungehalten, als er fragte: „Bob, du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft darüber nach, ebenfalls so eine Pille zu schlucken?“

Bob sah zu Peter, wich Justus' Blick jedoch aus, als er leise murmelte: „Wäre es denn so schlimm, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, es einmal auszuprobieren?“

Peter wollte ihm widersprechen. Ihm sagen, dass es nicht bei einmal ausprobieren bleiben würde. Doch Bob öffnete sich und er wollte das Kräfteverhältnis, das so sehr in Schieflage geraten war, nicht wieder gerade rücken. Und es bedeutete ihm einfach so viel, dass Bob sich ihm so anzunähern schien.

„Justus, sieh es doch mal so: Du bleibst doch sowieso nüchtern, also sollte etwas passieren, dann wärst du da um eingreifen zu können. Also was soll schon passieren?“

Justus sah Peter missbilligend von der Seite an, dann wandte er sich mit einem strengen Blick an Bob.

„Ich finde es sehr verantwortungslos, was du im Begriff bist zu tun. Ihr setzt euch einem absolut unverhältnismäßigem Risiko durch den Gebrauch illegaler Substanzen aus, was nicht nur eure Körper schädigt, sondern auch noch eine Straftat ist.“

Peter verdrehte die Augen. Dann hielt er Bob auffordernd eine Pille hin.

„Also Bob, bist du trotz Moralpredigt immer noch bereit mir ins Wunderland zu folgen?“, fragte er breit grinsend.

Bob sah noch einmal bittend zu Justus hinüber, doch dann nahm er Peter die kleine Pille aus der Hand.

„Auf einen schönen Abend.“, sagte Peter, dann spülte er die Droge mit einem großen Schluck Cola hinunter. Lächelnd sah er Bob dabei zu, wie der es ihm nachmachte, während Justus nur kopfschüttelnd und mit verschränkten Armen daneben stand.

***

Das Glück pulsierte wieder durch seinen Körper, während Peter sich ganz und gar der Musik hingab. Er wusste nicht wo Justus und Bob waren, doch er würde sie schon wieder finden. Gerade war es nicht wichtig wo sie steckten, nur das Lied und das Glück waren wichtig. Dieser Moment der ihn mehr fühlen ließ, als die Erfolge der letzten Monate zusammen es vermochten.

Doch bevor Peter sich ganz von seinen Gefühlen davon tragen lassen konnte, hörte er wie sich jemand durch die tanzende Menge kämpfte. Und dann erkannte er Justus. Er wollte seinen Freund zu sich ziehen, ihn dazu bringen, ebenfalls mal seinen Kopf auszuschalten und sich nur dem Moment hinzugeben. Doch Justus reagierte gereizt auf Peters Tanzaufforderung.

„Bob geht es schlecht. Er klagt über Übelkeit und Schwindelgefühle. Peter, wir müssen ihn ins Krankenhaus fahren.“

Peter wollte tanzen, die Welt vergessen, doch der Wunsch, dass es Bob gut ging, war stärker. Peter ließ sich widerstandslos von Justus von der Tanzfläche ziehen. Zu Bob der kreidebleich am Rand saß und offensichtlich damit kämpfte seinen Mageninhalt nicht vor allen Umstehenden preiszugeben.

Peter ließ sich zusammen mit Bob von Justus zu dem kleinen, gelben Käfer manövrieren. Wie Justus es schaffte ihn auf den Rücksitz zu verfrachten wusste Peter nicht, seine Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Gurt auf seiner Haut. Dem vertrauten Geruch der sich auf seine Nase legte und der Textur des Sitzes unter seinen Fingern.

Er hörte Bobs leises Stöhnen und Justus unterdrücktes Fluchen, während ihr Erster dem Käfer anscheinend alles abverlangte.

„Und genau das ist der Grund warum ich von Drogen nichts halte.“, sagte Justus, als sie den Parkplatz des Krankenhauses erreicht hatten.

Justus dirigierte Peter und Bob in die Notaufnahme. Die Stimmen die sich überlagerten, das Summen verschiedener Geräte und das grelle Neonlicht prasselten auf Peter ein. Die ganzen Eindrücke fühlten sich so unwirklich an, und gleichzeitig machte sich ein fieses Gefühl der Nüchternheit in Peter breit. Er wollte den Rausch genießen, nicht daraus gerissen werden.

„Ich bin eben an dem Schalter da vorne.“, sagte Justus, dann war er bereits verschwunden.

Peter versuchte immer noch die Bilder und Geräusche zu verarbeiten. Er wusste, dass er sich zusammenreißen sollte, doch der Rausch warf ihn aus der Bahn. Und gleichzeitig war es genau das was Peter fühlen wollte. Die Leichtigkeit davon getragen zu werden.

Und auf einmal war da eine Schwester die sich an ihn wandte. Die nach Bobs Zustand fragte. Peter stand neben sich. Wo war Justus?

„Hat er etwas zu sich genommen?“

„Ja, Alkohol.“ Peter brachte es nicht über sich, ihr zu verraten, dass es eigentlich eine illegale Substanz war, die für Bobs Zustand verantwortlich war. Und Alkohol war schließlich auch eine Droge. So unterschiedlich konnte die Behandlung da doch bestimmt nicht sein.

***

Sie saßen auf einigen Stühlen in einem Wartebereich am Ende des Ganges in dem sich Bobs Zimmer befand. Peter strich mit den Fingern sanft über die feinen Härchen der Zimmerpflanze. Immer wieder, als würde er das erste Mal in seinem Leben etwas fühlen.

„Es müsste Bob doch eigentlich längst besser gehen und nicht noch immer schlechter.“, überlegte Justus laut.

Peter schluckte. Er fühlte sich unangenehm nüchtern. Lag es an den grellen Neonlichtern? Oder daran, dass auch eine gewisse Sorge um Bob durch den Rausch hindurch sickerte?

„Justus, macht es denn in der Behandlung einen großen Unterschied, ob es MDMA oder Alkohol war was Bobs Zustand ausgelöst hat?“

Er sah wie Justus Augen sich vor Verstehen weiteten. Der erste Detektiv sprang auf, rannte zu einer der Schwestern und redete hektisch auf sie ein. Sie schien zu verstehen und kurze Zeit später schien sich Stress unter den Pflegekräften breit zu machen. Doch es erreichte Peter nicht. Er sah die Aufregung, aber er spürte sie nicht. Er spürte nur das leichte Ziehen an seinen Nervenenden.

Er sah Justus, der nach Antworten verlangte. Wortfetzen wehten in sein Bewusstsein. Unerklärlich niedriger Wert. Ansteigender Hirndruck. Doch selbst wenn er nüchtern gewesen wäre, hätte er damit wohl wenig anfangen können. Justus schien dem Gesagten mehr Informationen entnehmen zu können. Tiefe Sorgenfalten gruben sich in das Gesicht des ersten Detektivs.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis eine Krankenschwester zu ihnen kam. Eigentlich wollte sie nur die Kontaktdaten von Bobs nächsten Verwandten in Erfahrung bringen, doch Justus Fragen und seine Kombinationsgabe, brachten die Schwester dazu, ihm die Informationen zu geben, die er von ihr haben wollte.

Es war offiziell. Die Hirnschwellung bei Bob war bereits zu massiv gewesen. Die wichtigen Informationen waren zu spät gekommen und die Ärzte und Pfleger hatten nichts mehr für ihren dritten Detektiv tun können. Bob war hirntot.

Die Worte sickerten zu Peter durch, doch irgendwo auf dem Weg schienen sie die Bedeutung zu verlieren.

Er wusste, er sollte sich schuldig fühlen, er sollte traurig sein, seinen besten Freund vermissen. Doch er schien nicht in der Lage zu sein, auch nur eines der Gefühle fühlen zu können. Stattdessen war da immer noch das leichte Gefühl zu schweben. Nichts konnte sein Glück dämpfen. Und es war fast, als würde es das noch schlimmer machen. Doch eben nur fast.

Justus griff nach Peters Arm und zerrte ihn durch die Flure bis vor den Eingang. Auf Peters leise Proteste ging er nicht ein und winkte unwirsch ein Taxi heran.

„Just, was soll…?“ Doch Peter konnte die Frage nicht beenden. Er sah wie Trauer, Wut und Verzweiflung auf Justus' Gesicht um die Oberhand rangen und es tat Peter weh, seinen Freund so zu sehen. Denn er wollte, dass Justus glücklich war. So wie er selbst.

„Bobs Eltern werden jeden Moment hier sein und es wird so schon schwer genug für sie sein.“, meinte Justus knapp, dann gab er dem Taxifahrer Peters Adresse durch und knallte die Tür zu.

Peter sah durch das Fenster, wie Justus langsam kleiner wurde, wie die hellen Lichter des Krankenhauses sich entfernten.

Seine Gedanken und Gefühle schienen in Watte eingepackt zu sein. Er war nicht in der Lage an etwas anderes heranzukommen, als das was das MDMA ihn fühlen ließ. Vielleicht war es gut so.

Zu Hause angekommen legte Peter sich ins Bett. Die letzten Schmetterlinge rumorten in seiner Brust. Leicht schlugen ihre Flügel gegen seine Rippen. Es war falsch, dass er sich so gut fühlte, während sein bester Freund tot war. Gestorben war, weil Peter zu feige gewesen war.

Peter schloss die Augen. Es war nicht fair was mit Bob passiert war. Und er wusste morgen würde er den Schmerz fühlen, würde der Verlust ihn in seine Tiefe reißen. Stärker als jedes Down nach einem Trip es vermochte.

***

Die Erkenntnis dass Bob wirklich nicht mehr da war, sickerte nur langsam in Peters Bewusstsein. Doch als die Erkenntnis endlich voll und ganz in ihm angekommen war, war ihm, als müsse er daran ersticken.

Bob war seinetwegen gestorben. Nur weil er zu viel Angst vor den Konsequenzen gehabt hatte, die der Trip für ihn zu bedeuten hatte, hatte er Bob die Hilfe verweigert, die er gebraucht hätte. Wäre er doch nur ein wenig mutiger gewesen, nur ein wenig früher, dann wäre sein bester Freund noch am leben.

Er sollte an Bobs Stelle sein. Kalt und tot. Er hatte es nicht verdient noch einen weiteren Tag zu leben.

Und Peter wusste nicht, ob das Loch in seiner Brust allein daher rührte, dass die Trauer um Bob ihn aufzufressen drohte, oder ob das einsetzende Tief alle Emotionen nur verschlimmerte.

Er fürchtete sich davor seinen Eltern unter die Augen zu treten, aber noch schlimmer wäre es Justus wieder zu sehen. Die Schuld die in seinen Augen brennen würde. Und die Andrews. Er hatte ihnen ihren einzigen Sohn genommen.

Und nur bei dem Gedanken an die Beerdigung schien Peter erneut, als würde die Luft nicht in seine Lungen gelangen und er müsste ersticken. Die Tränen die hinter seinen Augenlidern gebrannt hatten, bahnten sich ihren Weg, liefen nun ungehemmt Peters Wangen hinab.

Noch war da der Unglaube. Es konnte unmöglich sein, dass er Bob tatsächlich niemals wiedersehen würde. Dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit ein so jähes Ende gefunden haben sollte.

Er hörte wie sein Handy leise vibrierte. Sah die Nachricht auf dem Display. „Triff mich in der Zentrale.“

Peter schluckte. Er wollte Justus nicht sehen. Wollte die Schuldzuweisungen und die Vorwürfe nicht anhören. Doch was blieb ihm für eine andere Wahl?

***

Ein Schleier aus Tränen hatte sich über Peters Augen gelegt. Es war ein Wunder, dass er den Weg ohne einen Unfall gebaut zu haben, zurückgelegt hatte. Ein verficktes Wunder das er nicht wollte.

Peter ließ den Kopf in seine Hände sinken. Bob war tot. Nichts würde ihn zurückbringen. Er hatte Bob die Pille gegeben die sein Todesurteil bedeutet hatte. Und vor allem war es seine Lüge im Krankenhaus gewesen, dass die Ärzte nicht rechtzeitig erkannt hatten, was Bob eigentlich fehlte. Er hatte seinen besten Freund getötet.

Peter stieg aus dem MG, ließ die Türen ein wenig zu laut ins Schloss fallen, dann ging er zu der Eingangstür des abweisenden Betonklotzes. Der Weg durchs Treppenhaus und den Flur entlang waren ihm fast schon vertraut geworden. Doch diesmal war es anders. Die Leichtigkeit fehlte. Die Unbedarftheit die ihn sonst begleitet hatte war fort.

Peter hämmerte gegen das Holz der ramponierten Tür. Es wäre ein leichtes sie im Zweifelsfall einzutreten. Doch ehe der Gedanke wirklich Gestalt annehmen konnte, wurde die Tür auch schon geöffnet und Skinny begrüßte ihn mit einem höhnischen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Einmal das übliche Glückspaket?“, wollte er wissen. Doch Peter schob sich an ihm vorbei in die kleine, heruntergekommene Wohnung.

„Ich brauch was anderes. Besseres.“, brachte er über die Lippen, während er sich gehetzt umsah. Er wollte doch nur weglaufen. Vor seiner Tat und den Schuldgefühlen, die ihn zermalmten und in den Abgrund rissen der sich in seinem Inneren aufgetan hatte.

„Ist es wirklich das was du willst?“, fragte Skinny. Doch als Peter nur energisch nickte, machte er den Weg zum Wohnzimmer frei. Dort breitete er auf dem kleinen Tisch einige Tüten mit Pillen und Kristallen aus.

Skinny sah zu Peter hinüber und der zweifelnde Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Erzfeindes machte Peter deutlich in was für einer Verfassung er sich befand. Doch dann sah er auf die kleinen Pillen, das Pulver, die Spritze. Und die Gier kroch in ihm hoch.

„Shaw, ich weiß es geht mich nichts an, aber bist du es dem Langweiler nicht schuldig dein Leben jetzt erst recht zu leben?“

„Du hast es also schon gehört.“, sagte Peter leise.

„Und du hast recht, es geht dich in der Tat nichts an.“, fügte er hinzu, während sein Blick starr auf die Pillen vor ihm gerichtet war.

Peter schob die Pillen beiseite und nahm das Tütchen mit den Kristallen in die Hand. War er es Bob schuldig zu leben? Er wusste darauf keine Antwort, denn alles in seinem Inneren schrie, dass er es nicht verdiente, dass es ihm gut ging.

Fast hätte Peter höhnisch aufgelacht. Gut. Das war Auslegungssache. Körperlich. Zweifelsohne. Aber die Schuldgefühle waren schlimmer, als alles was er sich hatte ausmalen können.

Er betrachtete die Drogen in seinen Fingern. Er wollte sich das Zeug in die Venen jagen, nur um wieder ein wenig von dem zu fühlen, was früher für ihn Alltag gewesen war. Und sei es nur der Abglanz von Glück. Auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht verdiente glücklich zu sein. Aber wenigstens vergessen konnte er. Doch eigentlich verdiente er nicht mal das. Er verdiente es innerlich zu sterben. Wenigstens hier Bob nahe zu sein. Doch die Gefühle waren so überwältigend, die Last der Schuld so schwer, dass Peter sich nicht sicher war, ob er ohne die Drogen von der nächsten Brücke springen wurde. Vielleicht wäre das gar nicht mal der schlechteste Weg. Karmische Gerechtigkeit oder so.

Er drehte das Tütchen mit den Kristallen in seinen Fingern hin und her. Er wusste, wenn er seinem Drang jetzt nachgab, dann gab es für ihn kein zurück mehr. Dann würden Sucht und Abhängigkeit real werden. Vielleicht würde er an einer Überdosis verrecken. Aber wäre das wirklich so schlimm?

***

_Caught in purgatory, I can paint the scene_

_Everything turned to a nightmare from a dream_

***

**Author's Note:**

> [Skinnys Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TcgEKRxU8xIA9x6o5YDT2)
> 
> Zitate:  
>  Glass House - Machine Gun Kelly


End file.
